Typically, in entry/exit controlling systems for controlling facilities and buildings, if there is the need for security regarding a visitor to a particular region, in receiving the visitor, an ID card is loaned and entry/exit for a particular region is controlled through evaluating entry/exit authorization through referencing entry/exit evaluation information that is stored in advance in a storing portion, based on identification information read from that ID card by a reader. Moreover, for each entry/exit evaluation process, the processing date and time, the user identification information, as well as the evaluation result, and the like, are stored as historical information in order to investigate on a later date, if necessary, the visitors that have entered/exited the particular region, and the regions entered by particular visitors.
In this type of entry/exit controlling system, it is necessary to record various types of information, such as personal information for the visitor, the specific regions into which the visitor is permitted, and the like, in order to perform control, with the ID card and the visitor tied together when the ID card is loaned to the visitor at the time of a visit. Because of this, the registration operations at the time of loaning an ID card are time-consuming, making the visitor wait. Moreover, this is true not just for the operations at the time of reception; there is also the need for operations to undo the relationships when the ID card is returned and the need for control operations when an ID card is not returned or is damaged, which are factors that increase the operating costs required in ID card control for visitors.
Conventionally, in entry/exit control systems, there have been proposals for technologies wherein the visitor is issued a security code, instead of an ID card, wherein passage is controlled based on the result of a comparison of the security code inputted in an operation by the visitor at the time of entering or exiting a specific region, and based on use control information corresponding to that security code (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2005-097976).
Moreover, there have been proposals for technologies wherein this type of security code, or the like, is used as an identification code for identifying the visitor, to reduce the operating overhead at the time of entry/exit through the use of an identification code that is read from a barcode, or an identification code obtained through near field communication with a mobile terminal (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-168952).
Given such conventional technology, it is possible to perform entry/exit evaluations based on identification codes that are assigned to individual users, thus eliminating the need for ID cards to be loaned to the users, and making it possible to reduce the operating costs required in controlling the ID cards.
However, in the conventional technology, merely recording, as historical information, the identification codes obtained at the time of the entry/exit evaluations does not enable the identification of the visitors from the identification codes on later dates, requiring there to be control by which to tie together the 1-to-1 relationships between the identification codes and the visitors. Because of this, in order to avoid redundancies in identification codes that are issued, it is necessary to have centralized control of the state wherein identification codes are issued throughout the entry/exit controlling system as a whole, and thus there has been a problem in that this does not reduce the cost of control in regards to the identification codes.
The present invention is to solve this type of problem, and the object thereof is to provide an entry/exit controlling technology able to reduce greatly the cost of control in regards to codes for identifying visitors, even in the case of recording historical information.